


Stepping Stone Diaries

by Hito_Sama



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Muggles, Murder, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, yandere Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hito_Sama/pseuds/Hito_Sama
Summary: "Draco has always had an unnatural obsession with Harry. The years after the war had turned his obsession completely unhealthy. He just wants Harry to notice him and only him...He knew it might take months, but he was willing to do what it took to finally get him all to himself."





	Stepping Stone Diaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shootingstargirl120](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootingstargirl120/gifts).



> _Thanks to my bud Lucifer for giving me this prompt. Lord knows I'd never have gotten around to posting a HP story if not for that. Also, it's a good idea to take the warnings seriously. CW suicide, violence, murder, and general unhealthy stuff. Thats it, please enjoy._   
>    
> 

Draco didn't think it was as big a deal as his mother seemed to. He didn't think anything was wrong with him, but since she wouldn't leave him be he had to go through this ridiculous charade. 

"Yes, mother, I'll be fine. She's waiting for me, I don't want to be late," He snapped. Mrs. Malfoy leaned to fix the neckline of his robes and dust an imaginary dust particle off of his shoulder. 

"And you're sure you don't want to tell your mother who you're going to see?" She asked for the fifth time in the last half hour. Draco supressed an annoyed sigh and shook his head. 

"Not until I know it's going to work out, mother. I'll be home sometime after six," He tried to turn and leave again and this time she let him go. 

"Have a good time on your date, Draco!" She called after him as he walked towards the front door. Just as he got there, he aparated. When he materialized he was standing in the alleyways of Diagon alley. He carefully put up his hood to obscure his face and looked out over the crowd and spotted the person he was looking for. 

Harry Potter. 

He was standing with that ridiculous girlfriend of his, the weasley woman. Draco scowled. Why was he with her? She was ugly, classless, and poor. Not to mention completely talentless. He'd watched for too long as she spent her time cozying up to him like a parasite. Harry was too nice, of course, and too self sacrificing so he let her. He was probably too naive to see how disgusting she was. Someone as innocent as Harry would be blind to her ulterior motives. Well he wasn't. He wasn't afraid of getting his hands dirty, either. Not anymore. Not for Harry. His eyes glazed over for a moment and he turned down the street towards knockturn alley. He had a parasite to get rid of... 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco came back home with a package tucked carefully hidden inside his robes. It was a bit earlier than his mother had hoped it would be--this couldn't mean good news. She was waiting for him in the sitting room. 

"Draco, dear, is that you?" 

He tensed up and then sighed in annoyance but went to greet her. 

"Yes, mother," he stopped in the doorway. "It didn't go well. I'm going to see her again tomorrow, so maybe we can work things out," He tried to smile at her, but it came false through his annoyance. Thankfully she mistook it for sadness. 

"Would you like to go rest now? I can--" She began to stand, but he gestured dismissively and turned away. 

"I'm just going to rest in my room for a while," He said quietly. "It'll be alright, mother, there's no need for you to worry yourself," He went up to his room and closed the door, and only after casting silencing and secrecy spells on his room did he take out his precious cargo. He would get rid of that parasite... and he would do it so that nobody would ever suspect him. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco was even more annoyed than he had been before. He had been following the parasite woman for weeks now, and his mother was starting to get suspicious. He had to take care of it tonight, or he had to tell his mother that he'd had to break up with his 'girlfriend' and let her set him up with someone. He clenched his hand around the thing he was hiding in his cloak. He didn't want someone else, he wanted Harry. They belonged together--there was no mistaking it. Harry would surely see it too once he was freed from the grips of this disgusting woman. All he had to do was get his hands a little dirty, and everything would finally be fine. After all the darkness and pain that he had been through, after all the terrible things he had seen he would finally be able to hold his Harry and everything would be okay. 

In the distance, he saw the weasley woman turn into an alleyway and bustle down it. They were in some muggle city. Merlin only knew what on earth anyone would need among such boorish people, but he supposed he should be thankful. He had enough silencing spells and secrecy charms on his cloak that it was almost as invisible as that blasted cloak of Harry's. That added to the fact that he had bothered to use a polyjuice potion to transfigure himself into the muggle man that lived near king cross made him completely unafraid to follow her down into the darkness. She seemed not to hear him as he followed her. Good.  
He turned a corner and found himself face to face with a wand. Now was the important part--he hadn't thought he was good at acting, but Draco Malfoy knew how to be pompous and condescending. 

"Wha'sis? You gonna poke me, girl?" He laughed. She blinked at him in confusion, but her wand didn't move away from him even slightly. This part was the most important. She couldn't expect his next move even slightly or he would have to start all over again and these last few weeks would have been for nothing. "Ye shouldn't be walkin' 'round places like this, girlie, there's dangerous folk abou--" He suddenly darted forward and his hand poked out of the cloak. The knife point went straight into her stomach with a meaty thunk. It wasn't as easy as Draco had expected it to be. The knife hadn't even gone in halfway. She had dropped her wand though. Malfoy kicked it away and quickly moved to pin her. 

"Wh...who....are...you..." She coughed. He laughed, dropping his falsified accent completely. Of course she was confused. He'd made sure she had seen him coming out of the wand shop on diagon alley. She knew he was following her because he had made it so. 

"Shut up, filthy creature," He snapped. "You have no right to talk. You're going to be purged from this place. I'm going to set him free and there's nothing you can do to stop me,"  
by now she was struggling to push him off. She swung and punched him hard in the face, but he only laughed. He swung the knife down again, hard, and kept going until she had long stopped moving. Blood had spattered him entirely and started to grow cold on his face and hands. Her so-called beautiful red hair was splayed out on the ground and mixing with her blood. He laughed again and stood, stumbling. Who would have thought that it could be so tiring to kill someone? So exhausting? Still the elation he felt of finally getting rid of the thing that was keeping him and Harry apart sent enough adrelin coursing through him to make the next part easy. He left the knife in her chest and stumbled away from the body, stopping only once he reached a darker corner so he could aperate back to the home of that muggle man who's face he was using and finish cleaning up. 

He didn't get home until very late. Surprisingly, his mother was waiting up for him. 

"Are you okay? How did it go?" She asked softly. Draco started and whirled to look at her, eyes wide. 

"Ah... you startled me," He mumbled lamely. "I didn't think you would still be...awake," He straightened his sleeves and went to lean in the doorway. "It was...um..." He looked down and his brain whirled for what answer he could give. Finally he just shrugged. "I think we might break up. But...that's okay?" He said quietly. "I... kind of... I like someone else," His eyes glazed over and a strange smile forced its way over his face as Harry came into his mind again. "I'm hoping to be with them soon. It's foolish to be with someone else when you want someone, right?" He didn't wait for an answer, and just left. Narcissa Malfoy watched her son go and wasn't sure if she was relieved or concerned. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Draco had been foolish to think that that would solve everything. Of course it wouldn't--Harry was too kind. He had gone and let himself be pulled in by someone else before Draco had gotten the chance to talk to him. He sat brooding across the crowded room and watched Luna and Neville talk to him. Luna had her hand on Harry's shoulder. He abruptly stood and went to the bathroom to wash his face. He couldn't look at those people, crowding around him anymore. How could he have thought that the world would leave their precious savior alone? Every one he killed would be replaced by two more. He locked the door behind him and glared into the mirror. What could he do to set Harry free? When the whole world kept crowding between them, what could he really do? 

Suddenly an idea struck him. If this didn't work, well... He'd only really have one choice, would he? His last resort... 

"I'll save you," he whispered. "I'lll keep them all away from you, don't worry," He swept out of the bathroom, mumbling an apology to a very confused Neville. With one last glance at Harry he left there, going to find someone who could help him. Draco Malfoy was going to do something completely unrepresented. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"And you're really sure about this?" Draco asked his date, pulling on a slightly nervous air. The american muggle girl smiled up at him and winked one wide blue eye. 

"Of course. I want my pa to meet you, he'd really like you. He's a little rough around the edges but I think you'd like him. Sorry if he asks too much about your accent, we don't get folk from Britian 'round here too much," she pulled on his arm and ushered him down the path to the cream-coloured home. Draco sighed. He wasn't really keen on meeting some pushy muggle father, but he needed to get through this to learn the skills that it would take him to save Harry. He'd been dating this muggle girl for three weeks now, he was only glad it hadn't taken longer for her to introduce him to her father. She was a boring girl, and frankly he couldn't wait to be rid of her. 

The night went a lot slower than he'd hoped, but by the end of it Draco had charmed her father into liking him and gained the outlet he'd been looking for. All of his ignorance at seemingly simple things could be chalked up to the fact that he was from another country--that's why he had bothered to come all this way. She walked with him to his car, he'd bought and learned to operate solely for this purpose, and stopped to smile up at him. He sighed inwardly--this was the worst part of every date. She'd expect him to kiss her, now that he'd met her father. He was supposed to care for her, and he had a feeling that things would go sour if he didn't placate her. 

"It's funny how different things are in Britain!" she said cheerfully. He smiled dimly and leaned in to kiss her. 

"Yes, It's difficult to get used to things here," He said quietly. What did muggles talk about? Especially American ones. He didn't relax until he got home. His mother asked him yet again if he could meet his new girlfriend, and for a moment he actually considered it. He found it almost amusing how obsessed he had been with apperances when he was growing up. Even just to see the expression on his father's face when he realized his son was dating a muggle girl would almost be worth the trouble of pretending to like her. He belonged with Harry, after all, so she would be troubling to get rid of when Harry finally came home to him. If things didn't go as planned, he would almost have to. 

That month he spent more time at his muggle girlfriend's house than he would ever admit. Two weeks later, he decided to ask her to meet his mother. She had been excited--and had insisted to immediately make plans. He spent almost five minutes trying to explain why his mother didn't have a cell phone. He hated his own--it had too many buttons and it kept going off at inappropriate times. 

"You really want me to meet your mother?" She asked, possibly for the sixth time. Draco suppressed the urge to snap at her and he touched her hand. 

"Yes. It's been enough time. There's just... Somewhere I have to go before I can. We'll have to take the trip to London after all," He pulled on his most convincing smile and kissed her fingertips. He was too distracted to notice her giggle, and took a second before talking to pick up his bag. 

"I've already talked to Dad and he says he's looking forward to it. He wants you to send him the bill--" He turned away from her. 

"I've already taken care of everything. Just make sure you're ready, okay? I'll call you," She murmured an agreement and they parted ways. He went to park his car in the garage he had rented, so he could aparate back home. Today he had a more important date than a muggle woman. He was going to begin the steps to saving his beloved Harry. Finally, he would get rid of everyone that was keeping them apart. His hands almost shook with excitement. 

The air twisted in the painful, familar sensation and he appeared in the darkness of his room. He dropped the bag on his bed and left to explain to his mother that his girlfriend didn't know what it meant to be a Malfoy, and probably wouldn't care if she knew. He didn't even bother going through the motions of caring about the 'pride' of his name. It wouldn't help him get Harry to look at him so he couldn't bear to spend any energy on it. He had bigger things on his mind than the worried light behind his mothers eyes every time she looked at him. He left her as abruptly as he had come. 

Night fell and he slowly walked to the house he had been thinking of for the past year. His heart was light and his hand touched the thing hidden at his belt. After so long using it he thought it was foolish that wizards didn't use it more capably. He looked through the window of the flat and took another gulp of his polyjuice. the inhabitants were sleeping, thankfully, so he crept in without being heard. It wasn't until he stepped foot in their living room that he was finally seen. The next bit was quite fuzzy for him. He would only remember later that he had seen Luna first as she was staring out the kitchen window. He stopped short in the middle of the kitchen and she straightened, but didn't turn. "I know you from somewhere," She commented in her usual, soft tones. Draco couldn't help being slightly put off. He was still using the same muggle he'd used to get rid of the Weasley woman, so how could Luna know him? She had always made him slightly nervous. She was smarter than people took her for, and he couldn't help realizing she was a truly powerful witch. Their eyes met in the reflection of the kitchen window and he moved slightly so his hand was obscured by her own reflection. His hand had already reached inside his robes to close on the handle of the thing in his pocket. It was heavy and warm in his hand--or perhaps he just remembered it that way. He didn't speak. He didn't answer her, but he felt the polyjuice wearing off as she turned to look at him. Their eyes met. "Cousin?" There was a loud crack in the air, as if a firework had gone off. Her eyes glazed over, and she looked down at the hole in her chest. "...Malfoy...Killing someone with a muggle gun?" She whispered. He squeezed the trigger three more times and hit her again until she fell to the ground. Blood was spattered on the wall where she'd been standing, and he quickly darted to work at getting the houses other resident. He may have teased Neville a lot when they were younger, but he was no fool. The man wasn't to be taken lightly, even though he was just the Herbology teacher. It was only sheer luck that had enabled him to get the other one. He rounded the corner with his wand in hand, eyes wide with fearsome determination and ran straight into the path of Draco's gun. He knew he'd never been able to beat Neville in a battle with wands. Merlin's beard, the man had killed Lord Voldemort's snake. Draco put an end to him as soon as he got the chance and put five rounds through his skill. Now they wouldn't be able to keep Harry from him. He left the house after collecting all the shells of the bullets and tucking them in his pockets. 

The news hit the papers with blasting ferocity. Everyone was horrified at the idea of wizards being killed by muggles. It was three big faces from the war one after another. The news had finally died down about Ginny Weasley. Draco played his part and got closer to the muggle girl. Unfortunately that meant explaining to his new girlfriend that magic existed. The easiest thing to do was just show her--he could always obliviate her if the need arose. 

He chose the moment to be sitting in her front yard, staring out over the emptiness of the fields around her house. He took out his wand, and waited for her to ask the obvious question. 

"What is that?" 

He raised it and smiled at her. "I don't know how to tell you this. I didn't want you to freak out, but you're meeting my mother tonight and I really want it to go well," He said quietly. "I'm going to show you my secret," 

She stared at him with a confusing mix of amusement and worry. Draco murmured the spell _lumos_ and his wand tip lit up. 

Silence. 

Finally, she laughed nervously. "That's a neat thing, but what are you trying to do here? Weird flashlight," She reached out to touch it but Draco moved it away automatically. 

"No, I'm trying to tell you..." He swallowed a curse. "I'm a wizard. I do magic," he explained. She laughed again, and it took him three more spells to convince her. She agreed to keep it a secret from her father, and meet his mom that night. She had thought they would have a plane trip, but after that explanation he didn't have to bother buying it. He drove his car to the garage and parked it, and apparated her to his home. 

"Make yourself comfortable and don't touch that closet. I'll be right back," He left to tell his mother that she had arrived. She had made sure Dinner was prepared, and they would meet in the dining room. He stayed with her until she was ready, and explained one more time before they left the room that it wouldn't due to mention guns. 

"There's been...deaths...recently. That's why I wanted so much to learn from your family, because I can't bear being ignorant of something," He explained softly. She agreed, and after a little more time with pointless talk they went downstairs to meet his mother. Surprisingly his mother liked the muggle girl. She couldn't hide that she disapproved of her but it seemed like her son was happy and that's what was important to her. He was alive, and he was happy. 

He went through the motions as much as he could that day, thinking only that he had a couple days left until he could finally be with Harry. He only had to deal with this for a couple more days. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He knew this was his last stepping stone to getting Harry to see him. The last idea he had. He'd thought that getting rid of the others would get Harry to finally turn to him but it hadn't. In fact he'd started to date that girl Cho Chang. He couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted Harry to look at him, why was it so much to ask? He crept in through the open window of the flat. The girl was sleeping soundly in her bed--Draco couldn't help but be surprised at how easy it was to sneak in. He'd expected some sort of alarm. In no time at all he was standing over the bed. He didn't hesitate to point his gun down at her and pull the trigger. Ten shots in her head and chest. He collected the cases with a wordless spell and left through the window. 

The papers had blown up. In less than a week's time, it had happened twice. Draco was careful to seem scared about it, and refused to leave the house. His girlfriend stayed with him, and he had an alibi for where he'd been. Not that he needed it--the wizarding world was woefully inept at tracing murder unless it involved magic. All they had was the trace of a generic collecting spell. Unfortunately for him, though, Harry disappeared into the Weasley house after that. His home was left abandoned, and Draco was even farther apart from him. He paced his room furiously as he tried to find a solution to this. His mind was fragmented with the stress from going so long without seeing Harry and so rationality was far from his mind. He explained to his mother and girlfriend that he was sick, or scared, and he didn't want to be around anyone. He forgave only his girlfriend, but made her promise she would leave him alone so he could rest his mind. He had hoped he would have enough time to finish before she became bored and broke her promise to come bother him, but he had hardly pulled the knife out of his closet than she had burst into the room. He acted quickly without thinking and grabbed her, and stuck the knife into her throat. 

"Why couldn't you have kept out of it? Why couldn't you just let me take you home? Stupid muggle," He growled. His mind swayed and his knees almost buckled out from under him. Harry, where was Harry? Why wouldn't he just notice him already?

He waited until just past midnight and appeared just outside the boundaries of the Weasly house's 'eyes'. Thankfully Harry had taken to staying up much later than others. Malfoy couldn't help himself anymore--he didn't even hide who he was, instead he just went straight up to Harry in the garden and smiled shakily at him. Under his cloak his hands clutched a knife. He'd even forgotten to grab his gun. 

"Draco?" Harry stared at him with wide, surprised eyes. He hadn't had a proper conversation with Draco for months. "Are you alright, you look terrible?" 

Draco didn't answer, he just stumbled forward. "Harry. So this is it, huh?" He mumbled. "This is what it takes. After all our years together, this is what I have to do?" His heart was trembling in his chest. Harry was so close, but it still didn't feel right. He was still focused on the people in the house behind Harry. All it would take was one person to wake up and go outside, and Harry's eyes would be turned away from him again. 

"You're not making any sense," Harry's hand went into his pocket and closed around his wand. Even so long after the war he still couldn't go anywhere without his wand. 

"It's okay, just look at me," Draco was now only a foot away from him. "Look at me, don't look anywhere else. Look at me," His hands gripped the knife harder and suddenly he pulled it out and smashed it into his neck. One strong jerk sideways and blood spurted all over Harry. _Yes, only notice me. Look at me, see only me. Nothing can come between us now..._ the last thing Draco heard as his senses faded was Harry's voice as he babbled to Draco 'Just hold on, just hold on, someone's coming to help'. Someone loomed behind him and he smirked when Harry didn't even glance up. 

"Finally,"


End file.
